vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keine Kamishirasawa
Summary Keine Kamishirasawa (上白沢 慧音, Kamishirasawa Keine) is a were-hakutaku who acts as the guardian of the Human Village. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely higher | High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Keine Kamishirasawa Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Were-Hakutaku Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Transformation (Only under the full moon), Causality Manipulation (She can eat history to erase events and locations for others), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks) | Causality Manipulation (She can create history), Subjective Reality, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely higher (Far superior to Cirno) | High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Known as the protector of the village, thus should be comparable to stronger youkai) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Even in a weaker form, should not be too far behind high tiers and Moon rabbits like Rei'sen) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Superior to Cirno) | Likely Class 25 (Comparable to Tenshi) Striking Strength: At least Island Class, likely higher | High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Island level, likely higher | High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), at least Kilometers with history creation/destruction (Hid the entire Human Village by devouring its history) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (As a schoolteacher and as the guardian of the Human Village). In her Hakutaku form, she is aware of all of Gensokyo's history. Weaknesses: Keine must be under the full moon to transform into her Hakutaku form, and the history of the Hieda clan's history is above her powers. In her Hakutaku form, she is vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Eating history:' Keine can, in her regular form, eat history. "History" is defined as reality from one's point of view. Thus, she managed to erasure from history the Human Village, making the protagonists unable to see or interact with the village, as if it never existed in the first place. Though not directly demonstrated, she has claimed to be able to eat the history of individuals. *'Creating history:' In her were-hakutaku form, she is seemingly able to create history. It hasn't been used on-screen, although Perfect Memento in Strict Sense mentions that she can "create" history that didn't happen, most likely to benefit her or whoever she is allied to. It is said that Gensokyo's history was at least partially created by her. Key: Regular Form | Were-Hakutaku Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Causality Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Loyal Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Teachers Category:Youkai Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2